Crystal Heart
by nanaeru12345
Summary: Bella and Edward are fianlly together. When they find a baby what would they do and how would this change them? Might be T later
1. Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But enjoy anyway!

A soft cry could be heard from a distance as flames and wind howl through the night.

"Please! Don't take my baby! Please!" asked very desperate women as she tries to yank her child back into her arms.

A smirk was spread across a man's face, eyes wide as a tiger.

A large scream could be heard as a small clear blue orb flew into the sky.

'Mari be safe.'

[Present day

"Bella?" a voice asked. Which happened to belong to Edward Cullen, a husband of Bella swan aka Cullen. He was also a vampire.

"Edward. Go. Check. On. Salina." Said Bella in a demanding voice.

Edward sighed as he walked over to the bedroom door to walk out to answer at a baby's cry. "All I wanted was to be with my loving wife."

Bella glared at him as he sway his arm and walked off to the bedroom that their child, Salina, laid.

Bella gave a small smile as she sat back down on the sofa.

Edward got to the door and swings it open; a baby with inexistent purple hair, and starry blue eyes that looked up at her father with curiosity and innocence.

"How's my little angel?" Edward asked as he let Salina take one of his cold finger and suck on it.

Salina gave him a cute smile, which Edward chuckled.

"You sure a handful."

Salina slowly calm down and laid there in her small little trance. With that Edward left to join his wife on the sofa.

The orb landed onto the backyard with a loud thud sounding like fireworks.

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled in Alarm.

"On it." Edward answered as he disappeared outside.

Bella followed a bit slower.

Both parents walked over to see what was it. Could it have been another vampire attack? Someone trying to attack them and take their baby? Many possibilities were running through their heads.

Bella was first to kneel down, next to where the explosion was as her eyes open wide.

A blue orb and flash into a form of a blanket bundle.

Edward came over to see what it was, but was also surprised at what Bella was holding, a baby.

"Where could the baby had come from?" asked Bella.

"The baby looked alone to me." Edward stated.

Bella gave a nodded and held the baby close to her, she suddenly grew attach to the bundle. "Let's keep the baby."

"What if the baby has someone to care for? It would be like stealing if we kept the baby." Argued Edward.

"Edward. Babies who have someone to care for them don't suddenly fall down from the skies into someone's backyard." Bella stated.

Edward sighed, but nod in agreement. "All well the baby is pretty cute. Which gender?"

"A girl." Replied Bella as she stood up holding up the baby.

Both parents walked inside the house to place their new child along with their own.

At night the rest of the Cullen family came home.

"Bella their home. We should show them the baby." Said Edward as he carried Salina in his arms.

Bella nodded as she carried their new child in her arms.

"Everyone we have a new addition into our family." Edward announce as Bella sat in the middle on the couch for everyone to see.

Everyone awed.

"Where did you find her Edward-honey?" Esme asked.

"Outside. She looked abandoned." Replied Bella.

Esme smiled as she wraps her arms around Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper smiled as they held onto their two-year-old son, Noir.

Rosalie walked over and stared at the new baby. "I don't like her. She doesn't belong here."

Emmett sighed as he held onto their child a one-year-old girl, Kristina.

"I think I'm going to name her…wait a sec what's this?" asked Bella as she picked up the note from the bundle.

_Dear who ever finds this little baby girl?_

_Her name is Mari. I ask you please in your powers take care of her. Please._

"Well I guess her name is Mari." Said Bella.

"Yeah." Said Edward sighing in relief.

"Well welcome Mari. Into our family." Said Bella kissing the baby on the head.


	2. Present day

Disclamer: Well again i do not own Twilight. Well enjoy R&R!

**Chapter 2**

"Mari wake up" said Bella as she woke up her daughter. "It is time to go to school or you're going to be late". Mari grumbled and pulled the covers over her face. "Five more minutes mom, please" begged Mari as she curled to the other side of her bed. "No, you only have 5 minutes to get ready and out the door or will all leave you behind."

"What!?, I have to hurry." Cried Mari as she hurried to her closet to find something to wear. "Be down in 5 minutes okay sweetie?" said Bella. "Okay mom" cried Mari.

Bella ran down the stairs and stopped in Edward's arms.

"Is Mari almost ready?" asked Edward, but before Bella could speak he surprised her with a gentle kiss. "Almost" said Bella with a delicate smile on her face.

"Where are the others?" asked Bella. "There in Volvo waiting, for Mari" replied Edward. "Okay I'm ready let's go to school!" said Mari as she ran down the stairs and out the front door to the garage. "Well she is in a hurry" commented Edward, and he and Bella walked out of the front door to the garage.

Edward slid into the front door of the Volvo as Bella sat in the passenger's seat. In the back were Noir, Mari, and Salina. Edward backed out and followed behind Rosalie's red convertible where Kristina sat in the passenger's seat. They headed there way up to Forks high school.  
"Okay guys this is your stop, hope you all have fun" said Bella. The three got out one by one and headed to the school building being greeted by friends. Edward then drove off headed back to there home.

"Salina, Noir come sit with me" cried Mari as she patted a seat next to her for Salina to sit. "What's up Mari? How are your classes?" asked Salina as she took the seat Mari reserved for her. "My classes are easy, how about yours?' said Mari. "Easy as well and I'm taking all honors" said Salina "How about your classes Noir are the easy?"

"Yes they are and I'm in all of Kristina's classes which means a pain" said Noir.

"Well that's too bad, I would-" "Hey Noir why don't you sit with us we have more room for you than that tiny spot at the losers table" interrupted Kristina. "I think he is fine where he is Kristina" commented Salina. "Well I didn't ask you to sit here with us did I? I asked Noir" said Kristina icily. "I think I will stay here, I don't have any classes with them and I have all of mine with you, can't I just spend time with my other friends to?" said noir with his pleading eyes, he used on everyone to get his way even his dad gives in. "Alright, fine" said Kristina as she turned around and headed back towards her seat.

"Thank god, I almost had a heart attack" said Noir as he, Salina and Mari started laughing, "Well the bell is almost going to ring we need to get to are classes, I will see you after school you two" said Mari as she walked away towards the cafeteria doors where she disappeared. "I'll see you after school Noir" said Salina as she waved and walked away disappearing. Noir just stood there for a second and then was accompanied with Kristina embracing is arm as he walked to class.

The Salina and Mari climbed in to the back of the Porsche which their aunt Alice was picking them up from. "Where is Noir" asked Alice. "He should be coming now" said Salina as Noir walked down the path with Kristina looking annoyed as she was talking, with one of her friends. "Wow good timing" said Alice as she gave a huge smile to her niece. "Mari and me counted the seconds and we made a chart and averaged it and now he has been on time with are seconds, everyday" said Salina as she gave her aunt a huge smile back. Noir then climbed into the front seat of the car and laid his head back on the chair and pinching the bridge on his nose. "She is so annoying, why can't she bother someone else?" asked Noir. "I think it is because she likes you" said Alice "The girls look at each other gasp sarcastically. "Noir and Kristina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage that's-" "Hey cut it out!" shouted Noir as the three girls where laughing at him.

"Your turning red, Noir" said Salina as she touched his face with her cool hand.

"Maybe you should chill we where just playing with you" said Salina. Noir suddenly clamed down as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Okay where here!" exclaimed Mari. "It is time to quiz Kristina, come on Salina."

"Okay come one Noir where going to quiz your bride to be" exclaimed Salina.

Noir suddenly turned bright red. "Oh, now you're going to get it Salina!" cried Noir.

"Not if can catch me!" said Salina as she ran to the door.

"Daddy!" cried Salina.

"What Salina?" called Edward as he sat on the sofa.

Salina ran and cuddled near Edward. "Hello go to go, I need to quiz Kristina, Noir's bride to be" exclaimed Salina as she kissed her dad, and ran to the others to give them a welcome kiss on the cheek, which her sister already did so.

"Hey Kristina!" cried Mari and Salina "We have some questions for you!"

"No!" yelled Noir as he chased the girls up to Kristina's room.

Unfortunately Kristina insisted that she talk to Mari and Salina, which Salina and Mari dragged Noir in.

Salina and Mari gave a small giggle as they shot fiery questions one by one at Kristina.

"So how are your feelings on Noir?" ask Mari, giggling.

Kristina gave a fast answer. "Well he's the love of my life. Also I wouldn't let him go for anyone, NEVER!!"

Salina's heart skipped a beat as she sank in her seat. She could feel her eye becoming wet, as she held in her jealously. Secretly, she too was in love with Noir, but since Kristina and her preppy friends barged in. She was always one step behind in everything and she didn't want that. She wanted to say the words that were coming out of Kristina's mouth.

"Salina?" Noir asked as he places a hand on her shoulders.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Salina answered as she hung her head in sadness.

Mari giggled as Kristina, humph and walked off. Before she walked off, she glared at Salina.

Salina shrug the feeling off as she, Noir, and Mari walked out as well.


End file.
